1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor with attached control device and more particularly to an improved attachment construction of the capacitor of the control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of this type of motor with attached control device include laid open utility model Sho 53-111206 of the Utility Model Gazette in which the control device is built into the terminal box.
FIG. 1 shows the conventional capacitor construction of the above mentioned control device which uses for example a power circuit smoothing capacitor. In the case of such devices, capacitor 1 is provided with connecting terminals 2, 3, then connecting terminals 2, 3 are inserted into holes 5, 6, formed in the control device of circuit board 4 and are attached and simultaneously connected by solder 7, 7 to the back side.
In the motor with the attached control device, circuit board 4 of the control device is installed in close proximity to the motor body. As a result, capacitor 1 attached to circuit board 4 is also located in close proximity to the motor body, whereby it receives heat generated from the motor body making it prone to deterioration and has a short life. Therefore, it is necessary to replace capacitor 1 of the control device relatively frequently.
However, as mentioned above, as capacitor 1 is attached by solder to circuit board 4, removal can not be performed simply, in addition, following removal, a new capacitor 1 can also not be replaced simply. There is therefore a problem regarding the difficulty of replacing capacitor 1.